The Ups and Downs of Hogwarts
by luckylovexx
Summary: the next genration a.k.a harry and ginny kids etc,
1. Chapter 1

Its hogwarts the next generation a.k.a harry and ginny kids e.g

First years sign up here please

Name:

Birthday:

Appearance:

Personality – good traits:

Personality – bad traits:

Blood status:

Parent's professions:

Notable family members (Any siblings at Hogwarts, famous relatives etc.):

Hometown:

Family background:

House:

Second choice for house:

Best subject(s):

Worst subject(s):

Plays Quidditch? If yes, position:

Other (optional):

Wand:

Pets:

Other likes/dislikes:

Anything else interesting:

Boggart:

Patronus:

Second years sign up here please

Name:

Birthday:

Appearance:

Personality – good traits:

Personality – bad traits:

Blood status:

Parent's professions:

Notable family members (Any siblings at Hogwarts, famous relatives etc.):

Hometown:

Family background:

House:

Second choice for house:

Best subject(s):

Worst subject(s):

Plays Quidditch? If yes, position:

Other (optional):

Wand:

Pets:

Other likes/dislikes:

Anything else interesting:

Boggart:

Patronus:

Third Years sign up here please

Name:

Birthday:

Appearance:

Personality – good traits:

Personality – bad traits:

Blood status:

Parent's professions:

Notable family members (Any siblings at Hogwarts, famous relatives etc.):

Hometown:

Family background:

House:

Second choice for house:

Best subject(s):

Worst subject(s):

Plays Quidditch? If yes, position:

Other (optional):

Wand:

Pets:

Other likes/dislikes:

Anything else interesting:

Boggart:

Patronus:

Forth years sign up here please

Name:

Birthday:

Appearance:

Personality – good traits:

Personality – bad traits:

Blood status:

Parent's professions:

Notable family members (Any siblings at Hogwarts, famous relatives etc.):

Hometown:

Family background:

House:

Second choice for house:

Best subject(s):

Worst subject(s):

Plays Quidditch? If yes, position:

Other (optional):

Wand:

Pets:

Other likes/dislikes:

Anything else interesting:

Boggart:

Patronus:

Fifth Years sign up here please

Name:

Birthday:

Appearance:

Personality – good traits:

Personality – bad traits:

Blood status:

Parent's professions:

Notable family members (Any siblings at Hogwarts, famous relatives etc.):

Hometown:

Family background:

House:

Second choice for house:

Best subject(s):

Worst subject(s):

Plays Quidditch? If yes, position:

Other (optional):

Wand:

Pets:

Other likes/dislikes:

Anything else interesting:

Boggart:

Patronus:

Sixth years sign up here please

Name:

Birthday:

Appearance:

Personality – good traits:

Personality – bad traits:

Blood status:

Parent's professions:

Notable family members (Any siblings at Hogwarts, famous relatives etc.):

Hometown:

Family background:

House:

Second choice for house:

Best subject(s):

Worst subject(s):

Plays Quidditch? If yes, position:

Other (optional):

Wand:

Pets:

Other likes/dislikes:  
>Anything else interesting:<p>

Boggart:

Patronus:

Seventh years here please

Name:

Birthday:

Appearance:

Personality – good traits:

Personality – bad traits:

Blood status:

Parent's professions:

Notable family members (Any siblings at Hogwarts, famous relatives etc.):

Hometown:

Family background:

House:

Second choice for house:

Best subject(s):

Worst subject(s):

Plays Quidditch? If yes, position:

Other (optional):

Wand:

Pets:

Other likes/dislikes:

Anything else interesting:

Boggart:

Patronus:

Eighth students sign up here please

now if you want to be head boy/girl please fill in this application. You have to be either a sixth or seventh student

why should you be head boy/girl?

Were you a prefect?

Next prefects sign up here

why should you be a prefect?

Now house quidditch team captain. Please pm if you want to be house captain.

If any first years muggleborn parents are confused then let me explain.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** is a British boarding school for magical people.

There is four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Gryffindor is well known for bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. The house colours are scarlet and gold, and the house is symbolised by a lion. The entrance to the common room is on the seventh floor hidden behind a portrait of the Fat Lady. In order to get into the common room Gryffindor students must say the right password.

Hufflepuff is well known for loyalty, fair play, honesty, and tolerance. The house is symbolised by a badger, and the house colours are yellow and black. Its common room is near the kitchens.

Ravenclaw values wit, creativity, and wisdom. The house is symbolised by an eagle and the house colours are blue and bronze. However the house colours are portrayed as blue and silver in the movies with a raven symbolizing the house, and the interior of the house room is decorated with blue and gold. The Ravenclaw common room is located on a high tower. To enter, rather than give a password, one must answer a riddle from an eagle door knocker, such as "Where do vanished objects go?" or "Which came first, the Phoenix or the flame?"

Slytherin values ambition, cleverness, cunning, resourcefulness, and pure blood heritage. The house is symbolised by a serpent, and the house colours are green and silver. Its common room is in the dungeons through three stones.

There is 40 students per year. We have 280 students attending every year.

Your child will sit 7 exams at the end of the year.

Each year, the Hogwarts deputy head sends letters to eligible witches and wizards who will be eleven years old. These letters invite the children to be students at Hogwarts. he letter contains a list of needed supplies, which includes uniform clothing, spell books, and caldrons. Letters are also sent to existing students to inform them of the new supplies needed. Students usually obtain school supplies a Diagon Alley in London.

Students are allowed to bring a cat, an owl or a toad, but many exceptions such as rats and pygmy puffs are made.

Term begins on 1 September. Students usually reach Hogwarts via the Hogwarts Express, which leaves from Platform 9 3/4 of London's King's Cross Station at 11 a.m. sharp. There seemed to be other ways of entering the school, such as via brooms or Floo Powder, or simply Apparating to a nearby location such as Hogsmeade. Missing the Hogwarts Express for any reason is a very serious problem but will not cost the student points, because the term has not officially started.

After the Hogwarts Express arrives, students depart for the school accompanied by chaperones. First year students travel to the castle via small boats. The boats sail from the edge of the Black Lake, under an opening in the rocks upon which Hogwarts is built, through a curtain of ivy, and finally into an underground harbour. Older students travel on the road in carriages pulled by Thestrals.

Upon arrival at the Great Hall, new students are sorted into Houses by the Sorting Hat. After all new students have been sorted, a feast begins to welcome everyone to the new school year.

After dinner, students are led to their House Common Room by a Prefect. This is a special time for new students to get comfortable with their surroundings, because the next day classes begin.

Students may go home for certain holidays such as Christmas. The students who choose to remain are treated to a feast along with some of the faculty.

The Easter Holidays are not as enjoyable as the Christmas ones, as students are overloaded with homework in preparation for their exams, which are taken at the end of the year. Students are not allowed to use magic over the summer holidays until they turn seventeen.

The students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are required to wear a uniform. Students must wear their uniforms during all lessons, and while eating meals or studying in the Great Hall. Students are allowed to wear their own clothes after lessons in their House dormitory and during the holidays. Most students are seen still wearing their uniforms in their House dormitory, most probably because they would need to change into their pyjamas to sleep before they go to bed, so they may feel that it is troublesome to change into their own clothes, then change again into their pyjamas.

The Hogwarts uniform consists of a white collared, long sleeved shirt, a tie of their house colours (getting more sophisticated each year), a grey jumper vest, black slacks for males and a black, knee length skirt for females paired with black or grey socks. Both genders wear black comfortable shoes. Each student wears a cloak that bears their house crest on the front, right side and has lining of their house colour: green for Slytherin, red for Gryffindor, blue for Ravenclaw, and yellow for Hufflepuff. During the winter months, a grey jumper replaces the jumper vest for comfort and a scarf bearing their two house colours is worn for warmth. A black pointed hat is provided, but is only worn for special occasions such as the opening ceremony, special dinners, house cup ceremony etc.

The day begins at 7:30 a.m. with breakfast in the Great Hall. During breakfast, the mail arrives in a flurry of hundreds of owls. A bell chime signals the start of the first class at 9 a.m. The bell chimes again in one hour to signal the start of the next class.

There is a break between the second class and the following class,making for three classes and a break before lunch. After lunch, there is another break and two more classes.

Supper is served in the Great Hall towards evening, after which the students are expected to be in their House common rooms for studying and socialising.

There is an Astronomy class at night on Wednesday every week (usually midnight).

The students must be in bed or in the common rooms by a certain time, after which is called after hours. The times are different for different years (for example, fifth years are allowed to be in the halls until 9:00.

if any other questions, please private message me.

I will send a letter to you to notify if you got in with your spellbooks and uniform checklist.

Now that is done, second years do not do flying this year but you are aloud to try out for your house quidditch team.

Next,third years, I will pm your parents ( users) asking if you are aloud to go to hogsmeade trips.

Forth years, you will prepare for your O.W.L.s this year and nearly have the same timetable as the third years.

Fifth years, this is an important year for you. Two people one boy, one girl from each house will be a prefect. Please report to me at the platform to guide the first years to carriage 1, 2 and 3.

Sixth years, your year is the same except you are sitting the N.E.W.T.S please old prefects see me and the new prefects at the platforms to trade your badges. They will be apparation lessons from the ministry of magic later on in the year

Seventh years are aloud to take a year off, which means they will be eighth years. I advise you think about your grades then decide. Please write me a letter if you are not coming

Eighth years will not belong to any house. Each student will have its own single room and will have to have an intership in potions etc.

there will be a noticeboard in the Great Hall as well as the common rooms.

Any other inquires. Please pm me

yours sincerely

headmistress of hogwarts


	2. Chapter 2

Dear pupils

So a girl came up to my office and handed in her submission to me. I would first like to say well done. It was a brave thing to do and she was the first one. Out of many pupils I hope.

Secondly the start of term is 2nd of September because the 1st is a Sunday.

Timetables for pupils will be handed out when applications are filled in. Applications have to be sent to me (pm me) and are due for next Wednesday.

You are now dismissed.


End file.
